


magnetic

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krypton never suffers its known tragedy, instead it lives and lies just outside of a galaxy nearly dominated by Grineer, Corpus and Infested factions. A ship crashes near one of the principal city-states and a family takes in the sleeping occupant, teaching her the ways of Krypton, completely unaware of the past attached to her. What happens when an ambitious Captain of the Grineer finds out there is a valuable Tenno hidden in the populace of Krypton? What will the family who took her in do; surrender or protect her? What will that Tenno do when she remembers nothing of her past and painful memories begin to invade her mind just as the Grineer invade the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> the attempt at something not forever smut oriented. another attempt at trying to write something with substance after falling off my own wagon of writing enthusiasm. 
> 
> Warframe - my go-to third person shooting game. with 3500 hours down the drain, i hope i understand the existent lore. this dates into 'The Second Dream', but ignores the aspect that the Tenno operator does not actually wear the suit. i always thought of the operator wearing the suit when they go into battle. rather than the operator constantly choosing between several suits, they have one particular suit that amplifies their existent powers and abilities, but still have the choice of choosing other suits if they have others in possession. 
> 
> what else is there... hopefully, this comes out as well as i'd like it to. flexing unused writing muscles is quite tiring XD

Wanderer.

 

That is how she defines herself. She vaguely remembers a time with adults she called her parents, but they have become fragments of her mind after the Zariman Ten Zero ship was caught in the Void. The ship aimlessly flew through the tumultuous sub-dimensional space for years and she recalls only young ones like her surviving the drift.

 

She has little to no memories after the ship’s recovery. Images flicker through her mind of people being by her side at different periods of time, but she recalls none of their name or their faces... sometimes their voices. Space intrigues her after having drifted through it for years; its extensiveness and its emptiness draws her in.

 

At some point, she remembers being part of a huge battle, perhaps even a war. Scenes of fights appear in her mind, but she recognizes none of her comrades or her enemies. Swords clash, guns fire, everything and everyone are screaming, and it haunts her knowing that she was a part of it.

 

Until she questions whether or not her dreams and memories are real. Every image, blurred and vivid, are almost preposterous for someone of her age. No one should experience such loss and chaos as a child, but every fibre of her being tells her that she did. She wants to deny that reality, but she cannot; how does she deny a past when she has been asleep for unknown ages?

 

When she wakes up and _lives_ she is met with adults and a girl like herself. The family takes her in and she learns to exist as one of them despite her entire being itching to do something _else_ , _be_ someone _else_. Time passes and she becomes a member of the family, but something deep inside of her fills with dread the older she becomes. Her instincts have heightened and it draws eyes to her when her movements become _nothing_ of the world’s people.

 

She wanders again trying to determine her place when her past is locked away in the depths of her mind. Her physical presence is with her family, but her mind is elsewhere. Anxiety slowly fills her every single day. She has no appropriate outlet for her feelings and she does not know who to turn to.

  
The itch in her being turns into a burn the longer it settles inside of her. She _knows_ something is about to happen and she cannot shake the idea that it may be connected to her. She prays that _war_ is not what sits on her doorstep.

 

_“Wake up, Tenno.”_

**Author's Note:**

> chilling [@531screens](http://531screens.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
> tell me what all of you think :)   
> oh yeah, i'm writing a supercat version, so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
